Just The Girl
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS : JaeMiYoung and saranghae-29223  SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


**Just The Girl ****‿‿**

CHAPTER 1 : ●▂● Our First Meeting ●▂●

"Yah! Baro!" I glanced back to see my Hyung-Leader, Jung Jinyoung.

"Hyung!" I cheerfully yelled as I waved my hand to him.

He walked towards me and I also noticed that at his back was Gongchan, Sandeul, and Shinwoo (I'll be using Shinwoo instead of CNU) following him.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Gongchan cheerfully greeted me as he ran towards me to tap my back.

"Annyeong Channie!" I cheerfully greeted him back.

"Yah! We're almost near the school, so better prepare yourselves and stop acting like kids!" Shinwoo-Hyung scolded us.

And so we fixed ourselves & walked inside the school.

While walking to the hallway, of course, everyone's on the side and we're on the middle... making our way. Of course, the girls kept screaming "Kyaa! ", and as soon as we wave at them, or even winked and smiled at them, they'll kept giggling even more. Such cute girls.

As I cheerfully greeted my cute-fan-girls, I didn't notice that someone was in my way.

_BOOM!_

Someone trip over to her butt as I bumped her.

_OUCH!_

We both screamed from the pain that we felt after bumping each other.

I looked down to see a girl sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

She looks hot though... She's my type! Wait! What am I thinking?

"Mianhae" I sweetly apologized to her as I lend out my hand to help her up.

She looked up to me and glared at me and to my very shock... She rudely pushed my hand away! WTH?

She stood up on her own and fixed herself, then glared at me again.

"Watch where you're going, you disgusting-hamster-freak!" She coldly told me as she flips her hair and begun to walk away.

Did I heard everything right? My jaw automatically drop as soon as I heard that from her.

"That's the first girl who did that to you" Jinyoung-Hyung suddenly said. I noticed that everyone was shocked from her words.

"I know right" I told him, still surprised. How can my cute-adorable-charm be invisible to her? I mean what the hell right? Am I ugly or something! Besides it's just an accident!

After a minute, I grin evilly. "Let's see about that bad-mouthed-chick" I mumbled. "Did you say something Baro?" Shinwoo asked staring at me. "Aniyo~" I smiled at him.

"You're acting weird Hyung" Gongchan nervously said. "Ohoho~ Don't be silly Channie, I'm just day dreaming" I smiled at him.

"Don't do anything wrong Baro, jut apologized to her later, besides isn't she in our class also?" Sandeul-Hyung said.

"How did you know Hyung?"

"Well that's because we were classmates ever since Elementary"

"What's her name?"

"Bang Ga Eul, but everyone call her 'Abigail'"

"Abigail? That's an English Name! Are you serious?"

"Well that's what I heard from everyone, they call her 'Abigail"

"Hmm... Abigail huh? Interesting" I grinned as I walked with Sandeul-Hyung towards our classroom.

As we got inside I noticed that Abigail was sitting at the back, next to her is an empty sit.

"Wait, Are you going to sit next to her? That's not a good idea, you know" Sandeul whispered to me

"So?" I ignored him and walked towards Abigail.

"Annyeong!" I cheerfully greeted her. She turn to face me and glared at me.

"What do you want hamster?"

HAMSTER? Me? Excuse me! I'm a HUMAN! I may look like a hamster but in a cute way okay?

"Yah! I said what-do-you-want?" She raised an eyebrow

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked cutely.

"Aniyo!" She coldly answered

"Annyeong!" A cheerful-cute looking girl went near her and sat next to her

"Hey wait-" I was cutted by Abigail, who glared at me

"Shut the hell up okay? She's my best friend and she's gonna sit with me, ALWAYS"

"Umm..." The so-called 'best friend' of hers stood up and bowed to me.

"Mianhae Baro-Oppa, but as you can see Abigail isn't in a mood today" The girl apologized. So it's confirmed her nickname is 'Abigail'

"Oh~ Too bad. So what's your name?" I asked her then smiled.

"So now, you're hitting on my best friend?" Abigail stood up and glared at me.

"Wae? You jealous?"

"MWO? In your face Hamster!"

"YAH! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Her best friend yelled at us, she's cute but she's kind of scary too when she became angry.

"My name's Nae Eun Mi, You can call me by my nickname 'Nami'' She smiled.

"Nami? Hmm... I think I heard that name before... but from who?" I looked up and think it over, but then someone pulled me away from them.

"Mianhae! We're going to sit on another chair" Sandeul apologized as he grabbed me and pushed me down to the chair away from the two. I pouted a little and glared at him. But then I realized the name 'Nami' again.

"Hyung, did you ever heard the name Nami before?"

"Nami? I think I heard that from... Oh never mind! That person might hate me if I reminded you" He smiled.

I pouted and lay my back at the chair.

Nami... "Oh Jinyoung-Hyung right?" I asked Sandeul excitedly. "Hehe... Ne... But you better not remind him about her" Sandeul-Hyung scratched his head.

"Wae?"

"It's a long story" He smiled.

Aish~ Whatever!

Well who cares about Nami, I care about Abigail, Hmm... I'll try again later at lunch... What an interesting girl, Abigail... MWO? Her name's always in my head? WTH? Oh well! Whatever! Abigail... Aish~

CHAPTER 2 : ಠ_ಠ I'm Annoying? ಠ_ಠ

At last, it's break time! We have half an hour break... So that means I have 30 minutes to confront her ◕ ‿‿ ◕

When the bell rang Abigail went out from the class quickly together with Nami

Aigoo~ I have to meet the other B1A4 members first... So I guess I'll have 25 minutes or 20 minutes to talk to her left.. ●︿●

Well whatever! As long as I can talk to her properly ◕ ‿‿ ◕

After 5 Minutes...

"Let's go to the School Canteen already~" I excitedly said as I smiled cheerfully

"What happened to you Baro?" Jinyoung Hyung asked

"Mwo?~" I raised an eyebrow

"You seem kind of different, I mean you've much more energy than before" He added

I just smiled at him and walk my way towards the school canteen

As soon as I got into the school canteen, I quickly ran to the Lunch Lady and asked one bottle of water and one burger.

"Yah! Baro? Why are you in a hurry?" Shinwoo Hyung asked

I just smiled at him and find Abigail

"Hmm... Where's Abigail?" I mumbled

As I looked around I noticed Jinyoung Hyung was staring at someone. I followed his stare and saw Nami. She's with Abigail!

But wait! I have to ask Jinyoung Hyung a question first

"Hyung!" I called him

He suddenly come back to his senses and looked at me "W-What?"

"Why are you staring at Nami like that?"

"How did you know her?"

"We just met today, she's Abigail's best friend" I told Jinyoung Hyung, he just smirked at me

Weird... So I decided to hop my way to Abigail

"Annyeong~" I cheerfully greeted her

She just stare at me for 5 seconds then looked away as if I wasn't there

Nami on the other hand smiled at me as she continued to eat, I think she's feeling awkward

"Umm.. Hello?" I waved my hand to Abigail

She bang her table and stood up

Then she glared at me and I gulped cause she looks scary

"What do you want Hamster?" She coldly asked

"Can B1A4 eat with you two?" I asked her suddenly Nami choked on her food and drank some water

"Nami? Are you okay?" Abigail asked Nami, Nami just nodded at her

"Umm... Excuse me? But can we?" I asked her again

"ANIYO! You can't eat with us!" She yelled coldly

"What about me only?" I smiled at her

"Aniyo!"

"Maybe... later during second break?"

"Aniyo!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Aniyo!"

"The day after tomorrow?"

"ANIYO! Okay? Stop bothering us! We only have 15 minutes left to eat! So stop being so ANNOYING!" She yelled

"Oh~ So now I'm annoying?" I raised an eyebrow to her

"Ne! YOU-ARE-ANNOYING! A-N-N-O-Y-"

I cut her by grabbing her face near mine. Now our face is two inches away ^_^

"So~ Now you're quiet huh? Should I kiss you?" I said to her softly, both of us exchanging breaths, I lean forward to her slowly "Silence means yes?"

A few centimeters away from her lips but then suddenly she pushed me away

I smirked at her as I stare at her blushing face while she covers her mouth.

"Eh~ What's with that face Abigail? Do you like it?"

"What? No!"

"Aww that's too bad~" I pouted

"What do you want anyway hamster?"

"Me? I want you" I pointed at her "To like me" I smiled

"Augh! In your face! Do you think I can just like you that easily?" She raised an eyebrow to me

"Okay! Then I'll take the challenge!"

"What challenge?"

"I'll make you mine Abigail~" I told her as she stare at me blushing. "Aww~ You're blushing? Do you like me now?" I smirked

"Shut up!" She yelled and looked away

I walked away with an evil smile on my face. I noticed the other people that noticed the incident looked at me with jaw-dropping expressions.

I just smiled at them and headed to the B1A4's table

"Baro... Are you serious?" Sandeul Hyung asked me nervously

"Ne~"

"You're going to make a queenka fall for you?" He added... Wait! A queenka? Whoa! I'm doomed?

No! I can do this! Keke~

"Good Luck Baro" The other B1A4 members tapped my back. I gulped and sighed. "I can do this! One day that girl will be mine" I proudly said

"And you'll be hers?" Gongchan asked

I blushed a little and ignored his answer

"Yah! Yah! Let's eat! Time's running!" I said as I grab a bite at my burger

CHAPTER 3 : Her Point of View

"Yah!" Nami yelled as she push my shoulder lightly

"M-Mwo?" I asked her as we continued to walk our way home

"You've been day dreaming ever since tat incident happened!"

"M-Mwo? How can you say that?" I pointed my finger at her face. She slap it away and sighed

"I've been asking you on how you felt about Baro!" She yelled angrily

"M-Me?" I asked again as I paused a little, I can feel my face turning red a little. Maybe because of embarrassment

"Aniyo! It's not you, seriously! I'm asking the wind! Or maybe your bag! Or maybe the girl next to you~" She said the last word in a scary way that almost made me jump

"Yah! Well..." I scratched my left shoulder "Let's just say that Baro is the very first guy who caught my attention"

"Seriously? Wae?" She excitedly asked

"Well... He's annoying and irritating" I scratched my head and sighed

"That's all?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Because that doesn't sound all of it"

"W-what do you mean?"

"The way you said it, it seems like, you have a crush on him"

"M-mwo? Am not! H-He's just d-different! And! And! He's so confusing!"

"How can you say that you don't have feelings for him, if you haven't had a crush before!"

"Yes I have!"

"Who? And why didn't you tell me?" She crossed her arms and pouted... Cute... Yah! She's doing Aegyo again!

"Stop doing Aegyo, Nami!"

"I am?" She asked cutely

"Sheesh... You don't even know that you're doing one! It really is natural huh?"

"Yah! I will not do Aegyo anymore!" Nami brightly put her right hand up to the air

"You said that for the billionth time Nami! You can't change the fact that it's natural!"

"Yah! Pabo! Don't change the topic! So who's your crush before?" She raised an eyebrow

"Ummm... Don't kill me okay?"

"Arasso"

"It's Jung Jinyoung..." I smiled at Nami

"..."

"Oh gawd! Please Nami don't kill me! Don't kill me! I just got a crush on him for a month! Okay? I know you two are fiances and everything! So please don't kill me!" I yelled

"Yah!" She blushed "He's not my fiance! And besides what's so good about that guy?" Nami became serious and looked up at the sky

"Nah, I don't know, He just became my crush cause I just like him, I idolize him.. That's all. But what about you? And why are you asking me? You did have a crush on Jinyoung right?"

"What? Hmmm... How could you say that?"

"I was a witnessed when we were... I think.. 7 years old?"

_Flashback Starts_

_I was following Nami back then, cause I want to be her friend. Why? She's the first girl who taught that I'm a kind person, and that's because she's my Idol's (Jinyoung) Friend_

_She ran towards Jinyoung and hugged him_

_"Jinyoung-Oppa!"_

_"Nami! Let's go home together!" They both cheerfully said_

_"Jinyoung-Oppa, one day I'll marry you okay?" Nami smiled_

_Wow! She's so awesome! I idolize her too!_

_"Sure, you'll be my bride and I'll be your groom! Promise me Nami?" _

_"Promise!" _

_Both of my idol made a pinky promise_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh that..." Nami sighed

"Aww! But aren't you the sweetest?"

"Wait! You don't have a crush on Jinyoung! You're just making an excuse!"

"Am not!"

"Guilty much?"

"..."

"Silence means 'yes' Abigail?"

"Yah! Okay fine! I'm making an excuse! Sheesh!" I stomped

"Okay! My house already near, Annyeonggaseyo Baro!"

"Yah! Bye Jinyoung!"

"Tsk. That promise is impossible to be made!"

"Aniyo! I don't believe it's a broken promise! It'll only be broken if both of you had a husband/ wife already!" I yelled at her

Nami just smirked at me

"Yah! Say 'Annyeong' to your Oppa for me!" She yelled as she ran inside her house

GEEZ! I don't have a crush on Baro! Arrgh! He's just the first guy... who prove me that all of the guys aren't the same! Arrgh! I'll kill that hamster-freak next time he bugs me!

Arrgh! Baro's so confusing! I'll go ask Bang Jae Kyu, or should I say my Big Brother or Oppa, Jake.

**CHAPTER 4 : Big Brother's pinion**

"I'm home~" I cheerfully yelled as I got inside the house

"Welcome home Brat" A man said

I turn around to see my brother, Jake watching tv. What a lazy-dumb-ass

"Yah! Mom's not here yet, so why don't you cook for dinner?" He said as he looked at me

"Yah! It's your turn to cook now Pabo!"

"Ah! Whatever! I'll do it since you're such a lazy-ass"

"Yah! I'm the one who cooked dinner yesterday! And almost all the time!" i protested as I stomped off upstairs and headed towards my room

Geez! Well as you can see my big brother... is a lazy-dumb/smart-ass WHATEVER!

He used to be the gentleman looking type. Well my brother's popular among girls anyways since he's smart, talented, kind, and generous guy. But now... He's a lazy guy -_- Though he's still smart and stuff...

Well I like my brother now than before... Because before, he's a fake! He'll smile at everyone even though he's really angry... What a fake right?

Well at least now even Jake turn out to be a Bad Boy, he turned out to be much more fun than ever!

Maybe he changed when he got a girlfriend -_-

After some minutes, I finished dressing up and so I went into the living room and watched tv together with my brother

"Yah! How's school today?" He asked as he changed the channel

"Different" I answered him with a blank expression

"Wae?"

"How should I say it? Some popular guy bumped the so-called 'Queenka' of the school, then that guy annoys her too much just to be forgiven. But the Queenka ignored and so he started to annoy her more, then tell her that-" I was cut by myself, I remembered when I almost kissed that hamster! Eeew~

"Tell her what?" Jake poked my face

"I'll make you mine" I said with a blank expression... Gawd! I hate that hamster-freak!

"Oh~ So someone confessed to the school queenka? And that so called Queenka is you, right?" Suddenly, Jake's blank expression turned into an evil grin expression.

"..."

"Hahaha! So? You said he' annoying, then that means... he's the first guy whom you noticed?"

Gawd! Those words stabbed me to the bones!

And once again my brother laughed at my expression -_-

"So... who's that guy?" Big Brother grinned

I ignored him...up until the channel plays a music video

"Omo! Change the channel! I don't want to see that hamster-freak!" I yelled as I tried to grab the remote

But Oppa was so fast that he took it away. He grinned at me like an idiot.

"So?~ Which one of them is that hamster-freak? Oh wait! Lemme guess... Baro?" He grinned

"Great..." I sighed

And then again he laughed like a maniac

"Ahahahahahahahah! Lemme guess~ You used your bad mouth again and that made his whole life changed?"

I just nodded and looked away. WAIT! How did he know?

"Ohoho~ I remembered back then, the same thing happened to me... But now look at me and her... We're already together" He smiled

"Pabo~ That's not going to happen to me"

"Yah! Abigail! You can't say that! Love will always come at the right time"

"It's not the right time" I stuck my tongue out

"Oh really? What if you fell for him?"

"Never!"

"Well... Let's see about that... But in my opinion... Don't be too hard on him... Give him a chance, okay?"

"Okay" I sighed

Several minutes later... It's time for Baro's rap

"Yah! Look at him!" My brother told me

I will never! But to my shock my eyes moved and looked at the tv... Pabo Abigail!

Brother laughed at me like a maniac

"Baro! Baro! Baro! Baro!" He kept yelling

"Yah! Stop it!"

"Baro! Baro! Baro! Baro!" He yelled again and again...

"Yah! I said stop it!" I growled

"Aww~ You're guilty? So that means you like him too?"

Before I can answer my brother's question, someone walked near to us

"You like someone Abigail?"

We turn our head to see Umma...

"Since... when did you-"

"You didn't notice me opened the door, since you two where so busy yelling the name 'Baro'. So who is that guy?" Umma raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"That one!" Oppa suddenly pointed Baro that's in the tv

I gulped.

I'm so dead!

**CHAPTER 5 : Why are you Grinning**

_Yah! Abigail" I turn around to see Baro running towards me._

_The heck? _

_"Annyeong Yeobo~" He said.. Wait! Yeobo?_

_"Y-Yeobo? The hell are you saying Ham-" My words were cutted by a soft lips in my own. Wait! I'm kissing Baro?_

_"Yah!" I pushed him away blushing_

_"Yeobo~ I have to tell you something" He kneeled down and get something from his pocket "Yeobo~ Will you marry me?" He said as he showed me a ring_

_WHAT? _

©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º© ©º°°º©©º°°º©

"Yah! Abigail!" I opened my eyes and saw my Umma glaring at me

"U-Umma!" I yelled as I hugged her

"Yah! What happened? You've been screaming the word 'Hamster!" Umma yelled at me

"Oh! Hamster's Baro right?" Umma turn her head towards my door, it's Jake-Oppa -_-

"Oh~ You're boyfriend?" Umma grinned

"Y-Yah! I'm going to be late!" I said angrily as I stood up and walked towards the bathroom

Sheesh! Wanna know what happened yesterday?

©º°°º©©º°°º© Flashback ©º°°º©©º°°º©

"Oh! Cha Sun Woo right? His mother's a friend of mine" Umma smiled. Thought she's gonna kill me!

"Oh~ Meant to be?" Oppa smirked

"Well if it's Baro then it's okay" Umma added as she went upstairs

8:30 pm

Dinner Time!

We sat at the table, Me besides Oppa. Then Umma next to Appa

While eating...

"Abigail, you look down. Want me to give Baro you number?" Umma suddenly said

I choked on my food as I looked at her

"What you have a boyfriend already Abigail?" Appa asked

"Ne~ And I thinks she's only Baro-wing (borrowing) it!" Umma answered Appa's question

"Oh~ Baro huh? You mean the member of the B1A4? Maybe we should invite his family sometime here" Appa grinned

Great... Everyone's teasing me about him

"One day, he's going to marry you Abigail" Umma smiled...

"M-Marry?"

They all nodded

"ANIYO!" I yelled

Marry him? NO! NO! NO!

©º°°º©©º°°º© End of Flashback ©º°°º©©º°°º©

7:30 am

"I'm leaving!" I yelled as I ran outside the house. I saw Nami grinning at me like an idiot.

"Yah! Why are you grinning at me like that?" I asked her as I opened the gate and went outside, as I went outside, I noticed that Nami's with a guy. I looked closer to see OMO! It's hamster-freak!

"Yah! What're you doing here?" I asked him

"Came to pick you up" He smiled

"Nami's here to pick me up okay?" I told him

"Aniyo! Umma bought me a bike already so I'll be leaving you two behind, from now on. Baro will be the one to pick you up and drop you on your house!" Nami grinned as she rode her bike and went off

"NAMI-AH!" I yelled, she glanced back and waved her hand, "See Ya Baro!" She yelled.

"Umm... shall we go?" Baro asked

"Yah! Shut up!" I was about to went off when I heard our door gate opened

"Umma! Abigail's with a guy!" That familiar-damn-voice came from my brother, I turn around to see Umma and Oppa outside out house. Grining at me like and idiot!

"You're Baro right?" Umma asked Baro

"Ne~ Ah! You're mom's friend right?" Baro smiled

"Ne~ Do you remember Abigail?" Umma asked again

"Aniyo~ Wae?" Baro asked

"Well, both of you used to play alot together when you were young, I think it's when you're 3. But when you turn 6, your family moved into another place, right?" Umma asked

WTH is she saying?

**CHAPTER 6 : I need nami's help**

"Yah! Baro-Oppa!" Someone punched my back lightly.. I turn around to see Nami glaring at me

"Oh~ Annyeong Nami-ah"

"What happened between you two?"

"Mwo? Who?"

"You and Abigail Pabo! It's been a week and you two have been ignoring each other!" She cross her arms and pouted

"Nah! You know that the two of us are really ignoring each other, I'm just going to quit on her"

"QUIT ON HER?" Nami yelled as if she won the lottery

"Ne~"

"Wae?"

"B-Because... I don't want to fall for her" I mumbled the last words so that she can't hear it

"Tsk, there's no **hard** from **trying**. Besides even if she rejects you, that means she's not the** right** girl for you. There are many fishes to be caught especially for a handsome looking like you Baro. So don't be afraid on falling in love. You don't know, maybe she feels the same way" Nami walked away after saying those words, she became serious this time.

WAIT! I thought she didn't heard it! Nami sure is a mystery... But she's right...

But what will I do?

Wait! Maybe Nami's good at this! Maybe I should get an advice from her! I'll talk to her later!

But how am I going to explain it to her? (-_-)

Abigail's my first crush and she's my first girl friend, and I mean a friend that's a girl! We parted away but I promise her that will be together forever (-_-) But why did she turn out like this? Aish! What-To-Do? I hope Nami can help me...

_**Bumps**_

"Oops! Mianhae!" I apologized to the person whom I bumped

"Ah... Mianhae also" The girl bowed her head and walked away

**WAIT!**

T-That's Abigail right? Why isn't she with Nami?

**AISH!**

I'll just ask Nami about Abigail, sigh... Even I can't face the other B1A4 members since I'm kind of out of my mind these days... ever since the day I found out that Abigail's my first childhood friend... I'm afraid that I'll fall for her... But why am I? AISH! I'm going crazy!

**Dismissal Time**

"Nami!" I yelled as I ran into Nami

"Oh! Baro, Wae?"

"Wait! You're not calling me Oppa anymore?"

"Ne~ Wae?"

"Well, I'm glad you're not calling me Oppa anymore... So can I take you home?"

"Ummmmm... Okay" Nami smiled as we walked home

"Nami-ah... can we go to the park first?"

"Umm... Okay"

**At The Park**

Okay! Baro can do this! Yeah! I bought two ice cream for me and Nami..

"So? What're you gonna tell me?" Nami smiled

"H-How did you know?"

"Just spill it Baro"

"Ummmmmmmmm... About A-Abigail"

"Okay.. what about Abby?"

"Well... I want an advice from you"

"Tell me the whole story first"

I sighed... I feel nervous about Nami's aura

"The truth is... Abigail's my first friend, she's my first crush... In short she's my childhood love... Well it's really a coincidence that we met today... It's kind of weird... And... right now... I'm confused... Should I let myself fall for her?" I nervously said as I hid my face in my cap

"HAHA!" Nami laughed like an idiot... TSK! So much for the advice?

"You're an idiot!" Nami pointed her finger on my face. OH! AM I OR IS IT YOU?

"You're already in love with her!"

"MWO?"

"If you weren't in love with her... then why did you asked me that kind of question?" Nami smiled

"..." I don't know why I'm speechless

"You love Abigail, and I do believe you two are destined for each other, so why don't you show her your feelings. It's not going to kill you anyways besides if Abigail rejects you, I'll always support you till the end" She smiled again "You're my friend now Baro" She stood up "GO BARO!" She cheered.

Nami sure is something

"Okay! Don't worry Nami-ah I'll support you with Jinyoung Hyung too!" I cheered back as I stood up and smiled at her

"Mwo? Aish! Let's just go home!"

"Nami-ah! One more thing! Why weren't you with Abigail these days?"

"Well... she wants to be alone" Nami said in a serious tone

"Ahh... okay"

I hope they aren't in a fight..

**CHAPTER 7 : The girl's jealous**

I was passing by the park when I saw two familiar figures...

I decided to take a closer look...

The two figures were eating ice cream...

As I walked closer I notice it was Nami and Baro...

I decided to hide behind a tree...

a little closer to them but I can't hear their conversation...

I can only see their actions...

Looking from afar...

He's blushing...She's smiling

_Am I missing something? _

_Is __he__ confessing to __her__?_

_I just ignored Baro almost all the time..._

_because I don't know how to explain my feelings... he was my first crush when we're young... but it faded when he left_

_I became interested in him as soon as he showed me his annoying-fun side..._

_also by knowing that it was him... my first crush..._

_But what about Nami?..._

_I just ignored her for a week since I don't how to tell her the truth... _

_But why do I get so irritated seeing____him__ with __her__?..._

_Am I jealous?..._

_Nah! I shouldn't feel this way! I should talk them! Yes! I must!_

I was about to approach them but Nami stood up saying that she's going home

"Can I accompany you?" Baro asked her

"Ummm... Wae?"

"So that you'll get home safely" He smiled

"Okay" She smiled back

I was about to approach them but I stopped when I saw Nami grabbing Baro by the hand...

_Why are they walking together hand in hand?..._

_But the thing is..._

_Why do I feel like my heart's crushing to pieces?..._

Tears fall down my face... _Why am I crying?_

I got home safely... with a sad expression on my face...

AISH! Why can't I erase Baro and Nami holding hands together?

I got in the house, then headed straight to my room...

"Yah! What's with you?" My Big Brother asked

"Nothing" I said with a sad tone

"Got into a fight with Nami again?" He added

"Not really" I said as I scratched my head

"Let's talk after you change your clothes" He ordered as he closed my door

I sighed... not really in a fight... more like misunderstanding...

After I changed my clothes.. I headed to the living room and sat next to my brother

"So what happened?" He asked

"Well... I don't know... but I saw her with Baro a while ago... and I don't know why I feel hurt"

"You're jealous"

"Really? So does that mean that I have a feelings for him?"

"Ne~"

_Awkward Silence_

"You just saw them today right? Maybe they're just hanging around. Don't worry too much!" He poked my head

"Ouch! Oh well Kamsahamnida Oppa!" I hugged my brother

"Ke~ You're my little sister after all! Just wait and see tomorrow, Arasso?" He patted my head

Yeah... I'll just see tomorrow...

It's true...

I love no! like Cha Sun Woo...

**CHAPTER 8 : Rumor**

Yesterday was the day that I saw Baro and Nami together... Maybe my brother's right... I'm just overreacting... They're just hanging out

As soon as I got into the school... As usual I wear that snobbish side of mine... I wonder why I'm like this in front of other people

As I was passing by the hallway... I saw Baro's walking towards me... Or was it really me?

"Nami~" He greeted Nami with a hug

A HUG? WTF?

Okay... Calm down Abigail~ Temper~ Temper~ I sighed as I walked straight to class...

Why wasn't he, and I mean Baro with Sandeul or the other B1A4 members?

"Abigail!" Sandeul called me.

"What?" I said as I walked towards him

"Ummm... Can you sit with me for a while?" He whispered

"Okay?"

"I'm gonna tell you something"

And so I decided to sit next to him

"What is it?"

"Um... Since you're Nami's best friend... Is... it ... true... that... Baro and... Nami... are...dating?"

"What?"

"Oh~ You didn't know. Two students in our class saw them yesterday, together, walking hand in hand. Some said that they're dating... So we don't really know... Even the B1A4 doesn't know the truth... Baro's kinda far from us this past few days... And when I asked him a while ago... He just smiled and said 'I dunno!' " Sandeul explained

I just sighed... though hearing those words makes my heart ache... Maybe I should ask Nami later... but how? Nah! Nami and I are fine! It's just yesterday... she ignored me... Well, she hates it when I'm not talking to her... SIGH

_Lunch Break_

Well take note that, last week Nami's eating with me even though we haven't talk a lot since I'm not in the mood...

I saw Nami carrying her lunch... She'll sit with me right?

Okay here goes nothing!

"Nami!" I greeted her but she just pass by me and sat on another table... with Baro (-_-)

She's ignoring me? GREAT! ಥ_ಥ *sobs

"Can we sit with you?" A familiar voice said, I looked up to see the other B1A4 members...

"Ne..." I answered with a sad tone, and so they sat next to me

"What's with those two anyway?" Jinyoung said in an irritated tone as he glare at Baro and Nami

"You're jealous?" I smirked

"Look who's talking! You haven't showed that sad expression of yours before" Jinyoung said as he made a sad expression, copying my expression a while ago

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating

_Dismissal Time_

Again I saw Baro running towards Nami... They were smiling at each other.. sweetly. DAMN! IT HURTS!

I've never felt like this with my other crush... Coz some of my crush are hanging around with Nami also... AISH!

I don't want to follow them okay? They even hugged!

AISH! AISH! AISH! I'm going crazy here!

I want to be in between them! Me and Baro... and Nami and I as best friends again...

If I greet Baro, I knew he'll greet me back! He might invite me over coz he has a crush on me too, right?

"Baro!" I yelled.. Baro turn his head and looked at me in a shocked expression

"Ah... Hi!" He smiled and waved

I was about to get near him but suddenly he waves his hand and bowed then said goodbye.. He grabbed Nami and went away...

Maybe I'm just hallucinating... Me and Him.. It's a No?

"Yah! I'll walk you home!" A familiar voice yelled...

I turn to see Jinyoung gaving me a handkerchief

"What's the hanky for?"

"You're crying! Pabo!" He said as he wipes the tears away...

"I didn't know you can be warm hearted... No wonder Nami likes you"

"Nami likes me? Doesn't she like Baro?"

"..."

"Ooops! Mianhae! Let's go" He grabbed my hand and walked me home...

"Why don't you ask Nami? I'll ask her too if I can.. She's your best friend after all" Jinyoung smiled

_**Evening**_

We're already done eating dinner... I'm still holding my phone.. wondering if I should call Nami... or text her... maybe I should text her... I should start a conversation before asking her... I want to made up with her... She's my first best friend after all...

To: Nami

From: Abby

Nami-ah!

Why did you ignore me a while ago?

I was in the mood to talk to you a while ago but you ignored me... :(

To: Abby

From: Nami

Oh really?

Mianhae! I'm going to eat with Baro for a while... Mianhae Abigail!

I'll make it up with you as soon as possible... But I have to be with Baro for a while

Why don't you eat with the other B1A4 for a while :)

Okay! This is it! The subject 'Baro' appeared... I sighed... Abby can do this!

To: Nami

From: Abby

Speaking of Baro...

it's rumored lately that you've been going out..

Are you?

What's between you and Baro, Nami-ah?

To: Abby

From: Nami

Why do wanna know about us?

You don't care about Baro right?

**Besides so what if ****we are going out****? **

**Is there something wrong about that Abby?**

After that I burst into crying... I didn't reply... I can't! It hurts so much!

What's wrong if they're going out? I dunno! There's nothing wrong with that but my heart hurts so much!

I can't take this any longer!

I don't hate Nami... it's all my fault after all... It's my fault for ignoring Baro... and saying cruel thing to him...

I don't really mean it... I love him... but can I still do a thing for him?

**CHAPTER 9 : I witnessed a Love Confession**

"Woo! P.E. is so tiring! Where should we eat Nami-ah?" I asked Nami, who's still in her p.e. uniform. Nami wears a jogging pants not like any other girls. She's kind of boyish, even though it doesn't look like she is

"Hmm at the rooftop?" She answered taking something from her pocket

"Are we allowed?"

"I have the keys" She evilly grinned as she showed me the keys

While walking to the rooftop... Nami got bumped by Jinyoung. Hyung paused as he looked at the two of us. He shot a glare to Nami and Me.

"Both of you are too close" He said in a serious tone, no, it's more like an angry one

"Is it wrong to hang around with him?" Nami shot a glare at him

OH NO! A LOVER'S QUARREL!

"Yes, especially if he's not your boyfriend yet!" He yelled... Seriously I want to run away from this two! But Nami glared at me, signaling me not to leave

"Why are you telling me this Jinyoung?" She asked in a serious tone

"Because I promised you something before!"

"What promise?"

"That I'll marry you!" He yelled back... OH-MY-GAWD! I got into the middle of an engaged couple?

I was about to tease the two but I heard a..

_SLAP_

I gulped hard as I saw Nami slapped Jinyoung... tears fall down her face

"You just hate to broke a promise right? If you want to marry someone, you should love them whole heartedly! Just forget about that promise! I don't want to get married to someone who doesn't love me back! Marrying someone isn't about one-sided love Jinyoung! You're such an idiot! You can't even say the words 'I love you' ever since! I hate you! Pabo Jinyoung-ah!" She whined as she run away

I looked at Jinyoung who just face-palm his face... "I'm an idiot" He whispered.

I bowed to him as I run after Nami... I know where she's going.. to the rooftop.. not because she told me that we should eat at the rooftop.. but because she told me before that the Rooftop is her favorite place among all... Cause she can shout all her might

When I got there, I saw her hugging her knees. I sat down next to her as I handed her a bottle of water.. She grabbed it and drink it all up. She took a big sigh and smiled at me.. it's like nothing happened

"You're lucky Baro. Abby likes you" She smiled as she looked to the sky

"H-How can you say that?" I asked with a stuttering voice and a blushing face... Am I dreaming?

(o/o)

"It's been rumored around the school that we're going out"

"Mwo?" I screamed as Nami chuckled at my expression

"Ne~ Isn't it wrong? We're just hanging out"

"As Best Friends! Not a couple! IS IT EFFING WRONG TO HANG AROUND YOUR FIRS GIRL BEST FRIEND!" I yelled angrily. ..THAT?

"Abby was too concerned about us that she even asked me the truth... of course I didn't tell her. I even asked her why she wanna know that but she didn't reply. I even called her but she rejected it. Abby isn't the type of girl who'll asked me such weird things... I believe she's in love with you Baro" She grinned

"Really?" I asked excitedly

"Ne~ You go! My Best Friend! My two best friends together? That'll be awesome!" She yelled as she raised her left fist

I just smiled at her... but suddenly the door burst open. There we saw Jinyoung Hyung... huffing for air. Hyung walk towards us

"I'm going Baro, I think Jinyoung wants to talk to you" Nami stood up and walked to the door to exit her way, but Hyung grabbed her hand

"How could you say that I don't love you? Well I know I'm too shy that I can't even say the words that I really want to tell you. But knowing that you're thinking that this is only a one sided love, hurts me too much... If being a shy person is my problem.. then I'll sacrifice it and erase it for you... Nami I don't want you to forget about me" Jinyoung paused as he cupped Nami's face..

Oh great! I'll be witnessing in a love confession!

"Nae Eun Mi... I" Jinyoung Hyung gulped as he begun to blush even more

"I..."

"Just say it!"

"I love you! And I never want to leave you! I want you to be mine! FORVER! So would you be my wife-"

"Mwo?" Nami and I yelled as I laughed hard

"Hyung, easy okay?" I patted Jinyoung Hyung's back... He's still blushing though

"I.. I mean would you be my girlfriend?" He scratch his head

"I'll think about it" Nami crossed her arms

"Wae?" Both Hyung and I asked

"Pabo! I'm just joking!" Nami smiled

"I love you too.. Jinyoung" She smiled as Jinyoung hugged her tight

"Thank you" He whispered

"Okay! Don't kiss in front of me okay?" I gave them a warning.. they just looked at me and laughed

"So how are you going to confess to Abby?" Jinyoung asked

"Wait! There's a party tomorrow night right?" Nami said

"Party of what?" I asked

"Dude! It's Block B's Party tomorrow!" Jinyoung said

"Oh? So?"

"So go confess to Abby tomorrow! Pabo!" Nami yelled at me

"TOMORROW?"

TOMORROW? WHAT? ARE THESE TWO COUPLE INSANE?

**CHAPTER 10 : Tonight's Confession**

"Baro! Let's go!" Jinyoung Hyung ordered.

"Dude! We're gonna be late for Block B's party!" Sandeul complained as he fix himself.

"I'm done!" I sang as I went out of the bathroom with my outfit:

"Baro, what's with the outfit?" Jinyoung Hyung asked.

"What? I'm going to confess to Abby right? And besides isn't it cool?" I said as I do a handsome pose.

"You're going to a party like that?" Sandeul asked.

"Ne~ Wae?"

"Aish! You know Block B right? They're style's Hip Hop not a College Dude!" He added.

"And why are you going to confess there?" Gongchan added.

"Nami said so" I smiled like an idiot.

"Oh~ We didn't know that you're Nami's pet now" Gongchan grinned.

"I am not!"

"You know you can still back out if you weren't that excited to know Abby's feelings" Jinyoung grinned evilly.

"WHAT? You're with her! REMEMBER?" I yelled.

"ME!" Sandeul yelled, they're gonna sing again? Just to pissed me off?

"I am d-d-d-danger! Pinocchio! Remember me!" Jinyoung sang to f(X)'s Danger in a girly voice.

"Ah! Aw!" Gongchan added as he made a girly pose, he also squeaked.

"Don't you ever dance!" I yelled.

"Taratarata" The three of them sang as they dance f(x)'s Danger's chorus... you know with the hand dancing, like it was chopping something in the air (-_-)

And so they continued dancing and singing like gay people (-_-)

"Yah! Let's go! And stop doing that! Nami's waiting downstairs PABOS!" CNU yelled as he walked out of the door, Thankss Hyung, you really are matured.

"Yah! Everyone let's go! Grandpa CNU is already mad! He might get a heart attack!" Jinyoung joked and so the other three of them.

"YAH! I HEARD THAT!" CNU yelled.

When we got downstairs... Nami stared at my outfit for 3 seconds and she begun laughing.

"Wahahaha! It's the first time I saw Baro wearing like that! Where did you got it, from Grandpa CNU?" She laughed again and so did the other Trio.

"Aish! You and Jinyoung really suits together!" I yelled.

"We know right?" Both of them said at the same time as the clapped each other's hand.

"Yah! Let's go! My driver's waiting!" Nami ordered as she went outside.

When we saw the car... We're like 'WHOA!'

"Dude! That's not a car!" Sandeul said... he keeps saying 'Dude' like an idiot.

"It's a Limousine!" Gongchan excitedly yelled.

"I-It's yours?" Jinyoung asked his girlfriend.

"Ne~ Let's go!" Nami cheerfully said as she got into the car, I mean limousine.

At The Party

"Yo! Wassup?" Zico welcomed us into their house, you can hear loud music everywhere. The rest of the Block B welcomed us

"P.O.! Did you see Abigail?" I asked their maknae P.O.

"Dude! I've met so many girls! How can I remember?" He answered in a proud tone

"Yah! You know Abby!"

"It's her future girlfriend, Men!" Kyung whispered to him

"Oh~ You mean the emo chick?" PO asked

"Emo?" I raised an eyebrow

"She's alone there, Dude! Looking at the pool! We even invite her to swim but she doesn't want to!" PO complained

"Okay! Kamsa! I'll go to her!" I bowed and ran away

"What's with him?" PO asked

"He's going to confess" Jinyoung whispered to the Block B, duh? I can hear it!

All of them make and "Oh!" sound and told me "Good Luck"

"If you got rejected, let's drink okay?" Jaehyo yelled cheerfully

Aish! Whatever! This is it! I'm going to confess to her!

Woo!

There's a girl sitting near the pool, she's all alone..

"Abby?" I asked as I approach the sad looking girl, when she looked at me... she gave me that evil glare of hers. Yep! It's Abigail!

"What do you want?" She asked in a cold tone.

"Just say something with you"

"Okay" She said as she calmed down and looked at me.. Whoa! She's prettier when she's calm.

I gulped as I looked at her seriously.

"Abigail, I, Cha Sun Woo... also know as Baro and the one that you called Disgusting-Hamster-Freak, and your chilhood friend, wants to say that I love you!" I said in a fast tone... Gawd! I'm nervous!

"What? I didn't understand a single word you just said" She crossed her arms and frowned

"I'm going to say this one more time okay? .YOU!" I cheerfully said and smiled like an idiot

"Okay, so?" She said in a serious tone as she moved away

"That's your reaction? SO?" I screamed

"Oh My Gosh!" She chuckled

"Are you expecting something from me?"

**CHAPTER 11 : Argument + Accident = Truth ?**

You chuckled as soon as you heard Baro's dumb words..

"Are you expecting something from me?" You raised an eyebrow to him with an evil grin in your face.

"Of course! Duh? Would I even react like that if I'm not expecting something from you?" Baro yelled, he was so pissed off about your attitude towards him.

"Well, sorry, cause I don't love you!" You proudly said as you stood up and walked away.

"Tell it in front of face and don't you dare run away from me!" He ordered as he grabbed you by the wrist of your hand.

"Why should I? Are you deaf huh?" You yelled back at him.

You are starting argument between the two of you. But why?

"I'm not deaf. I just wanna see you saying it to me, properly, reject me properly! If you don't love me, say it in my face! Cause I don't wanna leave a trace in my head, thinking that once... you have loved me" Baro's eyes became teary. He was holding back his tears.

Lies are behind your words... why can't you say to him that you hate him? Why can't you reject him like how you rejected the others? Why?... Because you love him. You knew you love him but you don't know what to do.

"Why did you become silent? You do love me right?" Baro said, trying to smile... still he have hopes with him.

"Shut up! Whoever told you that I love you, well that person's wrong!" You pushed Baro away from you.

"Nami's wrong? Jinyoung's wrong? Huh? So I'm wrong from loving you?" He yelled back.

"Yes! They're wrong!" You step forward to him.. and he stepped back "And you're wrong from loving me!" You yelled as you step forward to him... when he stepped back tears flow down your face and so is he.

"Really? You don't love me?" He looked up at you, tears flowing down his face.

The next thing you knew..

_SPLASH_

Baro jumped into the pool, with his back facing it... You don't know what to do.. You were frozen.. Bubbles popped out from the pool, Baro haven't showed up for 30 seconds.. You want to save him, but you can't since you don't know how to swim..

"YAH! BARO! STOP JOKING AND COME OUT!" You yelled in despair...should you jump? But can you save him?

"BAARRROOOO!" You yelled in despair, tears flowing down your face, your about to fall into the pool but someone grabbed you... it was Jinyoung, he was trying to avoid you from drowning.

And there goes another..

_SPLASH_

Nami jumped into the water with her outfit like that... Nami can swim in any kind of outfit she's wearing.. You fall into the ground..

_'Great! Nami saved him instead of me!' _

You thought as more tears flow down your face, you cover your face from embarassment... You almost killed someone you loved.

_SPLASH_

Nami came out of the water breathing for air. Baro's with her.. but he's unconcious... why? He just drowned.

Block B and the rest of the B1A4 run to Nami to grabbed Baro's body...

"Is he d-dead?" You whispered, feeling guilty.

Baro's unconcious body is laying in front of you.

"Yah! Abby! Do CPR! You can right? It's the only way to save Baro!" Nami yelled at you.

"MWO? Why me, you can too right?" You yelled back..._ 'Omo! I'm so stupid!'_ You thought to yourself.. Are you letting Nami kiss Baro? Gawd! You really are stupid! Now you're going to regret it!

"Aniyo! I'll be jealous!" Jinyoung pouted.

"Yah! Just do it quickly!" Nami ordered. She doesn't want to let her Guy Best Friend die because of being heart broken.

You pushed Baro's chest trying to wake him up... and so you pinched his nose, pushed your lips to him and gave him some air... You did all over again.. but he wouldn't wake up

More tears are coming out your face... _'Baro please wake up! Promise I'll tell you the truth!'_

When Baro came to back to his conciousness.. you were about to put your lips again to him.. but you paused when you saw his eyes were already open.. He grabbed you and gave you a peck on the lips as he stood up with a grin on his face..

He coughed as he breath in more air...

"Pabo! BARO YAH!" You punched his right shoulder as you cry.

"Ke~ I thought you hate me? Then why did you save me?" He grinned.

"Fine! I love you okay! But I can't be with you any longer!" You whined as you hugged him tightly.

"M-Mwo? What do you mean? You can't be with me any longer?" He asked as he looked at you with a worried face.

"I... I'm leaving. My family decided to go to America to continue my studies... It'll take a long time before I came back here. I'll be leaving next week." You sadly told him.

"YAH! You're leaving us behind! ANIYO!" Nami protested as she burst out crying...

You hugged her and smiled..

"Nami-ah! Take care of Baro okay?" You patted your best friend's head.

"Pabo! I'll make sure he won't look to any other girls but you!" Nami told you as she wiped the tears away.

"Yah! Let's just enjoy this party for the last time okay?" Jinyoung suggested as he grabbed Nami with him and the rest of B1A4 and Block B.

Leaving you behind with Baro... you two need to talk to each other. Alone.

Up until the speaker squeaked... "Give me the mic or you are so dead!" A girl yelled... you knew who stole the mic away from the dj... it was Nami, your's and Baro's best friend.

"Okay! This song is dedicated to Cha Sun Woo aka Baro & Bang Ga Eul aka Abigail! Please have a peaceful talk, and no more drowning! Talk to each other properly! ARASSO?" She yelled and so the song she requested played...

"Great! Just our theme song!" Baro grinned.

"Yeah" You smiled at him.

"So... You're leaving right?" Baro coughed.

"Ne" You sadly answered him.

"I'll miss you" You added. "I'll miss you more" He said as he looked straight into your eyes.

"Baro" You sighed "It'll take a longer time for me to come back... there's also a possibility that I won't"

"So? I'll come after you, even if I have to go around the world just to find you. I will! I love you Abigail. No matter who you are, I'll still love you" He smiled and looked up the sky...

"Abby, you're my first love, no, you are my only love. There's no reason for me to find another girl, cause you're already there, and even though you're moving away, I know and I believe that you're the right one for me. If there's a hundred reasons for me to give up on you, I'm sure that there's a thousand reasons to believe that one day, you'll be mine. I'll love you forever Abby"

He leaned into your face and kissed you softly. It was just a peck on the lips, but damn! That made your heart skipped.

Tears fall down your face, again. But it's tears of joy.

"Yah! Baro! You know that I can't answer your feelings right now, but you know what? What you've done to me today will be a part of my memory. I may forgot the exact words you just said, but I'll never forget the way you made me feel" You smiled sweetly to him and kissed him back...

"I love you, Cha Sun Woo... but I'm not your girlfriend yet! Okay? I hate long distance relationships" You pouted

"Me too! I'll wait for you! But if I got bored" He grinned as you pouted more "I'll go to America to find you!" He kissed you in the forehead, one last time.

"Hey! Let's just enjoy the party today, Arasso?" You smiled to him and he smiled back...

"I LOVE YOU" Both of you said at the same time.

**CHAPTER 12 : Just the girl I'm looking for**

_5 years later..._

"Baro-ah! It's break time so B1A4 is allowed to roam around! I'll be with Jinyoung for a while! AND DON'T YOU DARE FALL FOR ANOTHER GIRL! ONLY ABBY, ARASSO?" Nami yelled as she ran towards her boyfriend, more like future husband... Jinyoung.

It's been 5 years... since Abby left... GAWD! I miss her! I MISS HER TOO MUCH!

*sigh*

Isn't my love for her too strong? I mean it's been almost 5 years and we haven't contacted each other for almost half a year but still I'm crazy about her!

And about my career... B1A4 became so much successful... Actually today we're filming a new music video.

About Nami... well she became a famous girl too! She became a solo singer, remember IU? Nami kinda resembles her... She's also an actress and a model.. in short she's a famous celebrity, And about Nami and Jinyoung... they've been a famous couple. They even became one of the so called 'Married Couple' in 'We Got Married'. Alot of people have been their fans... I guess Hyung is lucky that everything went well between her and Nami.

*sigh*

Maybe I should go walk around, actually, we're in Jeju Island today. Everyone's having fun... except me, of course... Cause I freaking miss Abigail! My life for the past 5 years have been... 25% Happy.. and 75% Empty.

*sigh*

Where to go? I wonder where will my feet take me.

*sigh*

"YAH! BARO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I heard a familiar, annoying voice... Nami. My annoying best friend.. who acts like my Umma even though she's my freaking Dongsaeng!

"Why do you care?" After I yelled, there's a small strong fist who grabbed my collar, Nami's fist.. She's kinda strong for a girl.

"You're heading to love land! PABO!" She yelled in face... glaring at me.

I took a glance to where I was heading a while ago... and yes it is love land... If you don't know... Love Land is the Smutty Part of Jeju Island... Lots of statues there... are... how could I say it? In Japanese it's Ecchi! I don't really wanna describe the exact words... but it's full of filthy statues... NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS!

"Oh~ Mianhae!" I apologized to Nami.

She just rolled her eyes and let me go. "Just go somewhere, sheesh! You're making me worried!" Nami punched my arm and headed her way.

Okay! I'll just go to the beach then!

LALALALALA! Seriously.. I'm going crazy because of being bored!

While walking my way...

_BOOM!_

*falls*

OH-MY-GAWD! This is so embarrassing! I just bumped into someone accidentally then I found my face touching the floor!

"Yah! Are you okay? What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar girl's voice asked.

*sits up*

"N-Nothing! I'm so sorry! I just testing the ground... knowing how hard it is" I joked as I stood up and removed the dirt on my dress... The girl offered me a cute handkerchief. I looked up to see her face... My heart just skipped a beat... OH-MY-GOSH!

Who the heck is this girl?

She's not Abigail right?

Her hair's long and straight just like Abby, but it's damn Black! Her hairs tied in a ponytail, she's even wearing an eyeglass! She's not Abby! But damn,,, she's cute! She looks like a doll...

*shakes head then mentally slaps face*

WHAT AM I THINKING? I ONLY LOVE ABBY!

"Is there something wrong on my face?" The girl pouted

"Nope!" I shook my head...

*awkward silence*

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, forming a grin on her face..

"N-Nothing!" I shook my head "You just look kind of familiar, have we met before?" I asked leaning my face a bit closer to her as I observe her more.

"We haven't just met.. We even fall for each other" The girl smiled... Yah! I remember that sweet smile! It's from my Abigail!

"A-Abigail?" I wanna confirm it so I asked stupidly

"She just rolls her eyes and gave me a smirk "Of course! Have you forgotten about me? Huh? Hamster?" She grinned. Hamster... Yes! She gave me that nickname!

I hugged her tightly, as if I'm gonna crush her!

"Yah! I can't breathe!" She complained

"Aish! Why didn't you tell me you're coming back?"

"Didn't I promise you that I'm the one who's going to come back? That's why I followed you here in Jeju! Nami told me you're around here so I jus t kept looking for you until ta-dah! I found you by bumping into you again" She smiled

"Just like the old days right?" I smiled back

"Yah! HamBaro" She pouted

"What is it AbiDoll?" I tilted my head as I locked both of my hands to hers

"Aren't you going to ask me out now? You know I'm ready" She smiles as she blushed

Great it's sunset! WOO!

I gulped...

"Bang Ga Eul~ So~ Would you be my girlfriend now?" I blushed

"Ne~ This'll be the start of our love story right?"

"Ne~ I'll always try my best to make you mine till the end, Abby I hope someday... you'll be wife" I said as a smile form on both our face... I lean to her and give her a kiss on the lips.. Then we both lean on each other's forehead...

"I hope that too Baro~ If you really are mine till the end.. nothing will keep us apart, and even if there is... in the end we'll be together again.. I love you Cha Sun Woo" She smiled sweetly and gave me another kiss as she rested her arms in my shoulders... I hugged her waist and kissed her back... Even if we're public kissing... I don't care! Cause I'll fight for her till the end.. even if my career will be ruined... I don't care!

**CREDITS : ****JaeMiYoung** and **saranghae-29223**

SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


End file.
